Seen from the Window
by Boyfrom0z
Summary: Demyx is taking out the trash when someone sees him from the window and comes down for a moonlit moment. XigDem fluff. T for guy/guy kissing/safety.


"Whatcha doin' li'l dude?" called a voice from the window above me.

I turned and saw a scarred face looking down at me from the second floor.

"Taking out the trash!" I shouted back.

"Shouldn't that be be XIII's job?" Xigbar asked, making a face at the idea of IX having to do such an undesirable job.

"He's with Axel."

"Ah. XII?"

"Do _you_ want to tell her to do something?"

"...No. Okay, XI?"just

"He might break a nail."

"Oh for- What about X?"

"Out cold by now, I'd guess. He was flat on his back singing to the teapot last time I saw him."

"So that leaves you, huh kid?"

"Yup."

"You wanna hand?" asked Xigbar suddenly a foot away from me.

"Holy-! I wish you wouldn't _do_ that! You just about gave me a-!"

"Heart attack?" he suggested, rolling his eye.

"We _have_ hearts, Xig," I insisted.

"Sure, kid."

"We do! If we didn't then how come I-?" I stopped myself just in time, feeling my face go red.

"What?" asked Xigbar, smirking at my blush.

"Nothing. I've gotta take care of this." I quickly grabbed the bulging, black bags.

"Here" Xigbar took several of the bags from me.

"Thanks," I muttered, not looking at him.

We carried the cumbersome bags out to the bins in silence.

"So what's up, li'l dude?" he asked after we'd dumped the bags.

"Nothing," I mumbled again, looking up at the heart-shaped moon and the scattering of stars.

"Oh come on, Dem. You can tell me." He flashed me his crooked grin.

"It's nothing, Xig."

"Then why are you pink as Marly's hair?"

"I'm not!" I squeaked, knowing I'd lost the battle already.

He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Oh fine," I huffed.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Tell me, Dem!"

"Oh." I could feel my face burning and I fidgeted with the trash bags. "Oh Okay!" I turned to him, still glowing red in the moonlight. "I know we have hearts because- because- because I love you, Xiggy!" I cried in a rush. I turned away from him, embarrassed and miserable.

A horrible silence fell in the dark night.

"Dem," he whispered.

"I'm sorry," I said quickly, starting to make my escape back to the castle.

Something stopped me.

I turned to see Xigbar holding my upper arm, something strange flickering in his golden eye.

"What?" I asked after a long moment of waiting for him to speak.

"Dem, I-." He seemed at a total loss for words. It was disconcerting. Xigbar always knew exactly what cool comment to make.

"Xig?" I asked tentatively, watching him stare at me blushing in the moonlight.

Without warning he pulled my arm, which he was still gripping. Next thing I knew I was pressed against his chest, his other arm was around my waist, and he was kissing me.

Kissing me?!?!

I pulled back, but Xibgar's strong arm kept me firmly pressed against him. I stared at him, leaning my head back to look up into his face. I could hardly breathe. I was so stunned that it took me a minute for my dazed brain to process what had happened and what it meant.

Xigbar watched me, a suppressed smile tugging at his lips, as I struggled to catch up with what had just taken place.

I had admitted to loving Xigbar and I had, logically, tried to make a break for it.

He had stopped me. That was surprising enough right there.

Then he'd been unable to say anything so...

He'd kissed me.

"Xiggy?" I asked slowly as everything clicked into place.

He just smiled and half shook his head before taking his hand from my arm and lifting my chin into another kiss.

He pulled his lips from mine after an eternity of bliss that was only a few seconds and nowhere near long enough.

"I love you, Demyx," he whispered.

I smiled and buried my face in his neck, breathing in his smell and feeling his arms holding me close, his hair falling across my face, his breath in my ear.

"You're right, Dem," he breathed.

"Hm?"

"We do have hearts. You're my heart."

I sighed, perfectly in heaven.

"Well that's romantic!" called a voice.

Xig and I looked up to see a mane of red hair practically filling a window.

"Axel, I swear to Kingdom Hearts-," began Xigbar menacingly.

"Xiggy!" I cried, grabbing his arm, trying to stop him from calling his guns.

"You guys make a cute couple, got it memorized?" he yelled before ducking out of sight.

"I could kill that pyro," Xigbar snarled.

"Oh. Do you not want people to know?" I asked, feeling rather crestfallen.

"As if!" He rolled his eye. "Axel's just gunna go crazy with it. God knows what he's already tellin' them." He smiled at me. "Come on, Dem, let's get back inside." He wrapped me in his arms again and pulled me into a dark portal with him.

* * *

AN: I just word doodled this in a notebook when I was bored. I suppose I could keep going with it, but I think this is a good place to stop. I like little short fluffs and I never write them so I guess it's good for me to learn how to shut up.

Oh and I stole the "Dem being Xig's heart" idea from someone, but I can't remember where I read it so... points to that person, you're very clever.


End file.
